xtraversefandomcom-20200215-history
Fi
Red Ishigara(Fi) "There are a lot of struggles in life, but I know we'll all get through them if we work together." -Fi Red Ishigara, now Fi, is a young man of semi-built figure, standing at six feet tall. Though the male may seem like a stoic husk, somewhat unfriendly, and rather quick to do battle, deep down the now Spirit of Luxe is a kind and light-hearted person(no pun intended), and his personality was altered greatly after accepting the Light. This drastic change can also be given to his power, as the Light and even some of the Darkness is now under his command. Appearance As Red Ishigara, before any fighting is done, he sports unkempt, short red hair. His outfit consisted of a black school uniform, complete with a red tie and white shirt. In later years, when he becomes a member of the Light's Chosen, he is seen in dingy grey plate mail armor. When he finally becomes the Spirit of Luxe, his hair grows out to about his mid back, tied up. The hair is also whited out from the purification of his soul, and his eyes change to a yellow color for aesthetic reasons. His weapon. Venator, changes form to an Uchigatana to match his now eastern attire consisting of a white kimono and matching hakama and traditional waraji. Personality Red Ishigara is forever a naive spirit, keeping this quality throughout his entire life. It's costed him his human life multiple times, and has gotten him killed as the Spirit of Luxe twice. In the time he spent training Paladins for the New Generation he takes on a serious and disciplined front, but abandons those morals for all personal matters. As Fi the male's demeanor does not change much; given newfound immortality he becomes even more reckless with his actions, but nevertheless is a calm, collected individual. He simply refuses to take the time out to think, doing whatever instinct suggests and leaving the rest to the future, where he'll respond in that same fashion. Biography When Red first began his journey, he was set to die at the hands of a Nightmare, an entity who kills people in their sleep and feeds on their fear. The Light intervened, saving him for a reason still not explained to him. When he awoke, he was visited by the Light itself, and the specter arbitrarily recruited him to join the Light's Chosen, a group of fighters of the highest order who served the Light. The orphaned Red, his parents having died in a terrorist attack while on vacation, had nowhere else to go and thus departed from his home, Harlot's Grove, to assume the new life that awaited him. Red's admission to the Light's Chosen was not without its prejudices. Captain Helios, the commanding officer at the time, deemed Red unworthy of being in the group and subjected him to a harrowing yet needless trial in an effort to get rid of him.He supplied him with a weapon that was due for dismantling, the defective longsword Venator. After nearly a week in the Voidlands, Red and Venator were able to pass the trial, not only ensuring their survival, but their admittance as well. It took a while for Red to feel as though he fit ing not used one before. He quickly became the beloved little brother of the group, and later someone the team coun with the Light's Chosen, being taken in and trained. Alas, hi, s skill with the blade was exceptional, despite havild depend on. His prowess with the Light was subpar, but his fighting spirit compensated, boosting the morale of his comrades even in the bleakest situations. Growing close to the others and seeing them as his family, the team took on the myriad quests given to them by the Light in hopes of maintaining the balance of their world. When at last all seemed calm, a group of mercenaries, the Wardens of the Abyss, appeared, threatening to plunge the world into chaos. The Light's Chosen were summoned to battle the threat, and after even moments of fighting, they proved no match, most of them slaughtered. Having to retreat, Red and another member of the Light's Chosen fled to Harlot's Grove, where a woman named Shiro took him in and cared for him as a mother would. In this time the other member of the guild went missing, and later turned up dead, hunted by the Wardens. To protect Shiro, Red left Harlot's Grove once more to further attune himself to the Light and defeat the Wardens. After a narrow victory with help from a certain succubus and her father, the male was able to defeat the Wardens and seal the survivors away to the Abyss. There is a period of time, about half a year that cannot be accounted for in Red's activities; it is best to assume that he was on a quest for the Light, as the Last of the Light's Chosen. Red's return to the world was due to his destiny, the inheritance of the mantle "Spirit of Luxe", to become Light Incarnate. While he ran from this responsibility for some time, he later realized that it was what was best. In this time he joined another mercenary group, acquainting himself with other who seemed to be amiable enough to help him readjust to society, but he was inexplicably ostracized from them. Incidentally, they were never seen again. From there, the male fell in love with a demon, but she was later consigned to Hell, and the male had to move on without her. Later that year, Red met a Green Mage who pledged loyalty to him, and the two lived together in a chapel in the woods until he was called away by the Light to partake in a new journey. In the War of World's End, Red Ishigara teamed up with the Aster Black N. Noire and Tetsuya Shimura, the Prince of Antares. Fighting the brink of Universal collapse, the three heroes, each from different worlds, banded together to fight Neo Astral Ragnarok. The team bonded from the experience and visit each other's worlds every so often to help when times are tough. When at last he was called to accept the mantle of the Spirit, he had proved himself worthy twice prior but rejected the responsibility due to the doubts in his heart. Upon becoming the Light Incarnate, his persona changed, as did his abilities. He took some time away from his world to find himself, and what it truly meant to be the Spirit of Luxe, but upon his return, everything was unfamiliar to him. Now Light Incarnate, Red had one final test to inherit the mantle once and for all. The price of becoming light itself was death, and when it came time to look into the abyss, he stared into it and made it blink. Upon his resurrection, he felt as though his old life was over and that the events and memories were to be cherished, but acted upon no longer. A familiar song from his past life, one of his favorites, and from that moment onward, Red Ishigara was no more. Travelling the world as the Spirit of Luxe, the male took on the alias "Fi". With Fi being the man that he now is, he undergoes the same adventures and braces the same hardships as he did in the past but with renewed strength. Confronted by the High Council, he is bid to teach the next generation of Paladins, though he refused to re-create the Light's Chosen. Ever the irresponsible warrior, Fi goes on to teach the defenders of humanity while also going on adventures, often with a companion. Recently an unidentified entity calling himself Sumi(Mai in the NT saga) appears before Fi, claiming to have some relation to him but not knowing what exactly that relation might be. The two begin to live together and travel together for a time.